


Retribution

by MomoStark



Series: Of Fire and Blood [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Khal Drogo never died? What if he promised to sail the Narrow Sea to give the Targaryens their throne? As Dany and her brother travel back to their homeland, Dany realizes that she needs to stay strong if she is going to survive Viserys' wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing the Narrow Sea

Dany watched the waves hit the ship. The feeling of returning home was stressful; she had not slept in three days. Fatigue began to consume her; all she could think about was sleep. However, whenever Dany went below deck to try to sleep, all she could hear was the cries of her khalasar. They were all frightened about being on the water their horses couldn’t drink. The only one who was calm was Khal Drogo, although Dany could see that deep down even he was shaken up, but she knew that her sun and stars would stay strong for his khalasar. Dany rubbed her hand on her forehead; she couldn’t take the fatigue anymore. She could barely walk as is due to Rhaego in her stomach. Putting her hand on the edge of the ship Dany tried to tell her legs to move, except they wouldn’t. Everything became blurry to Dany. Her sight was starting to fail her. Legs still refusing to move, Dany started to fall towards the ground. Closing her eyes and protecting her unborn child, Dany prepared herself for the aftermath of her fall.

Instead of falling, Dany had opened her eyes to find Khal Drogo holding her. Protecting her and Rhaego. Dany smiled, “Thank you, my sun and stars.”

Khal Drogo moved stray hairs away from Dany’s face, “Okay?”

Khal Drogo had begun to pick up the common tongue, although it was broken, it was still comprehensible. There was time to be wasted, while waiting to arrive in Westeros and Khal Drogo was surrounded by people speaking in the common tongue, it seemed inevitable that Khal Drogo would soon begin to pick up more words in the common tongue.

“Thanks to you, both Rhaego and I are fine.” Dany informed.

Trying to use Khal Drogo to help herself up, Dany had found her feet floating, and her face close to her love. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at his face, wondering about how his life was before he had married her. Khal Drogo looked at her, “I carry. You sleep.”

Suddenly Dany couldn’t fight holding her eyes open any longer. Khal Drogo’s warm body had soothed her stress away, and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

Dany woke up below deck, cradled in Khal Drogo’s arms. She looked up into Khal Drogo’s eyes, noticing that he had been watching her sleep with his soft eyes. Khal Drogo had begun to rearrange his arms, which was moving Dany as well. The position she ended up in was comfortable enough for her to be able to fall back asleep again.

While trying to sleep Dany had begun to hear uproar towards the stairs that led to the deck, “Why do I have to share a ship with these barbarians? I’m the king! I should have my own ship.”

Dany could hear Ser Jorah’s soothing voice, “Viserys, it’s less expensive if we only have one ship. Besides only the strong survived through the Red Waste.”

“We could have just sold Daenerys again. I’ve done that once, I could have done that again.” Viserys retorted.

“How do you think Khal Drogo will respond to that? You sold Daenerys to him. You have no right to re-sell her.” Jorah explained.

Viserys glared at Ser Jorah, and went back above deck.

Ser Jorah began to walk towards Khal Drogo and Dany, “Khaleesi, I know you are not asleep. Care to walk with me above deck?”

Dany looked at Khal Drogo. “Go. I be here.” Khal Drogo answered.

Ser Jorah helped Dany up and they headed up onto the deck. An awkward silence was between the two for a short amount of time. Until Ser Jorah had broken the silence, “How much of the conversation did you hear, khaleesi?”

Dany looked at him, “Everything, ser. I heard everything.”

Ser Jorah sighed, “I thought so. Khaleesi, if it pleases you. I would like to say I would protect you if Viserys tries to sell you again.”

Dany looked out towards the Narrow Sea, “I know you would protect me. For you are my great big fierce bear.”

As Dany began to drift in thought about how life would be like when they landed in Westeros, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Thinking that it was Khal Drogo, she instinctively moved in towards him. Instead of feeling Khal Drogo’s skin, she felt hard leather, and metal. Gasping, Dany shoved Ser Jorah away from her, “Ser, I thought you had left.”

“No, khaleesi. I shall be by your side until I die.” Ser Jorah defended.

“Ser, I am married to Khal Drogo, I have his son inside of me. What gives you the right to become close to me the way Drogo?” Dany snapped.

Ser Jorah bowed and kissed her hand, “I’m sorry, khaleesi. I’ve forgotten myself. I wish you have a place in your heart to forgive this exiled knight.”

“Rise, Ser Jorah Mormont. For I forgive. Please do not forget yourself again in my presence.”

“As you wish khaleesi.” Looking towards the clouds Ser Jorah noticed something, “Khaleesi, perhaps we should go down below deck again. It looks like there is going to be a terrible storm.”

Ser Jorah begun to escort Dany below deck. The large dark ominous clouds had distract Dany, “This looks like it’s going to be more than a terrible storm. I can only hope that we survive this storm.”


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany can feel her son growing in strength, it won't be long until she gives birth to the Khal Who Will Mount the World. Except, can she avoid waking Viserys' drgaon?

Dany was below deck with her khalasar, hearing the cries of her people upset her. She knew she couldn’t do anything for them. All she could do was to put on a brave face and hope that they will emulate her. Drogo sat next to her; he was so close to Dany that she could feel him shiver. Perhaps it was from the draft below deck, or was it because he could sense that there was a terrible storm coming?

Immense pain emerged in Dany’s stomach. She winced, and began to rub her stomach to calm Rhaego down. She looked at the box next to her and patted it, knowing that her precious dragon eggs should be safe inside. She looked over towards Ser Jorah, taking note that Viserys was sitting next to him, all huddled up trying to keep his own body warm. Dany was glad that she had Drogo beside her to keep her warm. She couldn’t fathom the thought of being next to Viserys to keep their bodies warm.

Suddenly, the storm hit without warning. The waves had picked up immensely, so much that people in the khalasar had become sea sick. Dany looked up at Drogo, and saw him going pale. She put her small fragile hand on his strong arm, “My sun and stars, all will be alright. The boat can-“ Dany had just wet herself, not with urine, but with some other fluid, and she felt another immense pain in her stomach. This time Dany couldn’t just wince this pain off. Dany had begun to scream.

Drogo had picked up Dany, and set her down in an open area. The women of the khalasar had made a barrier all around Dany. The only men that Dany could directly see were: her brother, Drogo, Ser Jorah, and her husband’s kos.

Dany’s yells had drowned everyone out of her mind. All she could do was push, and let natural instincts take over. She suddenly felt someone calmly staring at her, wincing up she noticed that it was Drogo. Dany knew that she would be able to get through this since he was there for her.

 

Hours later Dany had given birth to her son Rhaego. He didn’t have the lavender eyes that she thought he would have. Still, he is the stallion that mounts the world. Dany stared at him, noticing that he had his father’s eyes and face. Rhaego definitely took all of his father’s good looks. Rhaego looked up at his mother smiling. Dany smiled back and held her precious son close to her. Dany looked over towards Drogo, and held their son to him. Drogo calmly took his newborn son into his strong, protective arms. As soon as Drogo had made Rhaego comfortable in his arms, Rhaego had begun to cry. Panicking, Drogo handed Rhaego back to his mother. Laughing, Dany accepted his son; she did not know what to do either.

“Khaleesi, your son probably wants food.” informed Ser Jorah.

Dany looked at him, “Thank you ser.”

Dany had then started to breast feed her son. Viserys had then walked over towards her, “Sister, your son is the key to getting back my – I mean our throne back.”

Dany looked at her brother, “How so?”

“Why we give him to the Wall as an offering to them, since they’re always looking for recruitments!”

Dany hissed, “You’re not selling off my son as you sold me. I’m finally happy. You’re not taking him away from me. You aren’t taking anything else away from me.”

Viserys glared at his sister, “You’re waking the dragon, Dany.” and with that said, Viserys walked away.

 

It was hours after the argument that Dany had with her brother. Dany had begun to feel tired, giving birth had tired her out, as well as breast feeding Rhaego. Her eyelids began to close. “Finally, I’ll be able to rest easily” Dany thought. Soon enough, Dany had fallen asleep.

 

Dany had awoken to emptiness next to her. She jolted up realizing that Rhaego was missing. Hyperventilation had kicked in, she couldn’t think straight at all. Her only son is missing on a boat, in a raging storm.

Dany stood up and began to search below deck. She soon saw Ser Jorah napping against a wall.

“Ser Jorah!” Dany squeaked.

Ser Jorah opened his eyes, “Yes, Khaleesi, what is it?”

“It’s Rhaego! He’s missing!”

Ser Jorah’s eyes opened wide, “Viserys” he hissed.

Dany choked, “Where. Is. He?”

Ser Jorah looked to the door leading above deck, “No.” he murmured.

Dany looked at the door as well. She ran towards the door, hearing Ser Jorah shouting her name, telling her to stay, telling her that he’ll get her child back. Dany couldn’t trust her bear anymore. She needed to do something. “I have to do this Ser Jorah, besides, I’ve woken the dragon it seems.” Dany thought numbly.

Arriving above deck, Dany slipped on the wet wood and almost fell on top of the railing. Dany saw Viserys holding Rhaego, holding him over the railing.

Dany yelled, “VISERYS!”

Startled Viserys looked her way, “Sister, how nice of you to join us. Did you know that the iron-born sometimes drown their children to offer them to the Drowned God since their saying is What is dead cannot die, and will come back stronger. I was thinking of trying this on your son. Perhaps he’ll come back as a three-headed dragon that I will ride during my war.”

Dany couldn’t believe what she had just heard, “Viserys, you’re insane. Give me back my son. Please I’m begging you.”

Viserys snorted, “Dany, please. You’ve woken the dragon. Do you think pleading will get you anywhere?”

Dany had begun to feel tears down her cheek, but she felt a strong presence grow inside of her, “You are not the dragon. I am. Fire cannot harm a dragon. Nor you.”

“Really Dany? Trying to be like me? Ha! You’ll never be like me. Come Drowned God. Give me a three-headed dragon!” Viserys laughed, dropping Rhaego into the angry sea.


	3. Waking the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dany's son is thrown into the raging sea, she finally finds the courage to stand up to her brother. She believes that her son is lost and drowning in the sea, until Ser Jorah jumps into the raging sea to rescue her son.

“NO! RHAEGO!” Dany screamed. As she watched her son fall into the angry waves that devoured his very being. “Why? Why did it have to be son?” she sobbed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she witnessed a man jump overboard. She ran to where the man jumped and noticed that it was Ser Jorah. Dany tried to calm herself down, first her only son, and now her strong protective bear. What else did the gods have in store for her? No matter how hard she tried to leave the scene, she couldn’t tear herself away from it. She could hear the waves crash against their boat, the thunder booming in the sky, but the most terrifying sound was Viserys’ laughter.

The laughter kept echoing in Dany’s head. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to confront the dragon.

“Viserys” Dany hissed.

Viserys spun around to face his sister, “Dany. Your son has become an offering. Now the Drowned God just got another offering thanks to the Mormont.”

Dany’s fury exploded all at once. She couldn’t hold back slapping her brother, “They aren’t yours to toy with as you please. Ser Jorah is apart of my khalasar now. Rhaego is my son, and will be the khal of khals. You have no right to deal with my people.”

Viserys was shocked that Dany had just slapped him. He gawked at her for a few moments, “Dany, you don’t want to wake the dragon again. Mark my words.”

“No. You don’t want to awaken the dragon.” Dany agreed, “However, you aren’t the dragon I fear. You should fear my dragon. For as when my dragon eggs hatch, no one will be able to stop me.” Dany stood strong, ready for what the future will hold for her. If she dies here, she would be happy that she stood up to her brother while both were still breathing.

However, to Dany’s surprise, Viserys stood there gawking; yet again. After his mind comprehended what had just happened, he walked below deck. Dany looked up into the rain, feeling the power that dwelled within her. She knew that she was the dragon now. Dany could make her own decisions. Dany could be Queen.

While lost in thought, Dany heard a voice yell up to her, “Khaleesi! Throw down a rope. For your son is still alive, however, he won’t be if he’s in the water for much longer!”

Without thinking, Dany found the longest rope she could find and tossed it into the water, helping Ser Jorah and her son out of the water. When Ser Jorah was back onto the boat, he handed Dany her son back. Dany gladly accepted her son back, and cradled Rhaego close to her. Although he was damp, she didn’t care; all the she cared about was that her son was still alive.

Ser Jorah let out a big sigh, “So you’re a dragon now too? I don’t care; I’ll follow you till I die. And even when I die, I’ll follow you still.”

Dany looked at him, “Viserys will never be a dragon. He never was one. I was always the dragon; it just wasn’t awakened, and thank you, Ser Jorah. It means a lot to know that I shall have friends with me until the day I die.”

Ser Jorah began to lean in closer to Dany. Dany began to move in closer as well, it was as if the two were opposite sides of a magnet coming together. Soon enough, Dany’s lips found Jorah’s. This time however, Dany didn’t refuse the kiss. More like she couldn’t refuse the kiss. Something inside of her told her to kiss him, it was something that she hasn’t felt before. Dany couldn’t put a name on the inner emotion. Even after the kiss, she could still feel the emotion inside of her, turning around in joy. Or perhaps this new emotion was her dragon awakening more, awakening with the choices that she made. However, something else began to stir within Dany, it wasn’t just her dragon, she realized it was lust. A lust that can’t be quenched.


	4. Ill Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's son grows ill, and she fears that he may not survive the boat ride to see his mother's homeland.

As Dany walked down back to where Drogo was. Drogo stood up, noticing that his child and his lover were wet. “Rhaego—okay?” Drogo asked.

Dany smiled, trying to comfort herself and Drogo, “Yes, Rhaego should be okay for now. Our child is safe.”

The look on Drogo’s face meant that she should begin to explain. Instead of explaining it to him in the common tongue, Dany explained what happened in Dothraki. As she finished explaining, Drogo stood up, grabbed his arakh, and headed up above to see where Viserys was hiding. Dany didn’t want any more people lost, not even her brother. Somehow, Dany felt like Viserys was a piece in a much larger game.

Asking Jirri to protect Rhaego, Dany rushed above and saw Drogo strangling Viserys. Running towards them, she screamed out Drogo’s name, yet he could not hear her; for the winds were too strong, and he was probably yelling so loud that he couldn’t hear anyone but himself.

Coming close to Drogo, Dany wrapped her arms around him yelling over the loud storm, “Please my sun and stars, haven’t we’ve lost enough on our travels? What’s done is done—“ before Dany finished what she was saying, she switched over to the Dothraki tongue, “—besides, my brother may have some use. Without him, we may not last long in Westeros to gain my throne.”

Feeling Drogo’s muscles relax beneath her arms, Dany began to relax as well. She was thankful that Drogo had listened to her, and realized that Viserys still has some use to them. Before Drogo left to go back under deck, he punched Viserys.

Watching her sun and stars go back under the deck she heard Viserys mumble, “Well, that’s surprising. You are just whoring yourself around aren’t you sister? First that barbaric horse lord, and now Ser Jorah.”

Dany did not realize that Viserys was still around when she had kissed Jorah. Looking at Viserys she saw him rotating his jaw, where Drogo had punched him. She couldn’t stand for her brother tormenting her any longer. She slapped Viserys and hissed at him, “If you say one thing about that, I swear I will throw you over board. What you saw was nothing, it was just a way of thanking Ser Jorah for saving my child that you almost killed.”

Viserys brushed her comment aside and became sarcastic, “Of course it was, because the look in your eyes said the same thing.”

Although that what Viserys had said had angered her, she ignored him and went back down, knowing that Viserys will soon enough meet his demise. However, she could only hope that he wouldn’t become worse than he is now.

Upon arriving to Jirri, who was still holding her child. Dany noticed that something was not right with Rhaego. As Rhaego was exchanged into Dany’s arms she looked at Jirri and asked, “What is wrong with my child? Something is wrong with him.”

Jirri looked at Dany and explained, “He has fever Khaleesi. Perhaps more.”

Rhaego had begun to cry out in pain, or some other emotion. Dany could not figure out which one it was. Trying to calm him down; Dany stayed strong, “He is The Stallion that Mounts the World. He will survive this.” I can only hope. Dany added silently. She wondered what normally happens to Dothraki babies that had become sick. However, Dany did not want to think about what would happen. The only thing that she could do was to try to keep Rhaego warm.

In the morning, Dany realized that something wasn’t right. Feeling Rhaego’s head, she noticed that his head had become even hotter than it was last night. She knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to find someone—anyone.

However, she didn’t know whom to turn to. Dany was afraid of what would happen if she went to Drogo, she loved him, but she still didn’t understand the Dothraki way as she should. She couldn’t go to Jorah after what had happened when Rhaego was thrown overboard. The only people she felt like she could trust for this was Jirri.

Carefully holding Rhaego, Dany went over to Jirri and almost began to cry, “What do I do? Rhago is not getting better. I’m afraid of what will happen to him.”

Jirri and the other Dothraki women huddled around her, taking her son out of her arms. Dany began to command them to stop, but Jorah came over to explain, “Your son is The Stallion that Mounts the World. They won’t let him die. They will do everything they can to save your son.”

Dany couldn’t stand up any longer. She sat down, close enough to the Dothraki women. She felt something warm brush against her skin. Slowly looking over, she saw Drogo sitting beside her. While looking into his eyes, she couldn’t fight back her tears longer. “Rhaego h-he may not live. I feel powerless.” She sobbed, she felt weak showing this side of her, but it was to Drogo, and she knew that he would understand.

Drogo moved his arms to cradle Dany, as if she were his child that was crying. However, Dany could tell that it wasn’t like that with their relationship. She could feel gentle kisses and whispers near her ear. It was somewhat working, but Dany was still crying, but not was hard.

Cuddling up into Drogo’s chest, Dany murmured, “I’m supposed to be a dragon. Dragons aren’t helpless. They’re strong and proud.”

Drogo’s hand moved Dany’s head so that he could look into her eyes, “You are dragon. Strong, proud. Rhaego strong, proud . . . like mother.”

Dany just stared at Drogo, he had given her hope. She needed to be strong for her son, for her son was going to be strong and powerful. Dany realized that if she was weak, she wouldn’t be able help Rhaego fight.

Leaning in closer, Dany could feel the gentle breath of Drogo. Before long, the two were immersed in each other’s mouth.


	5. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, their boat is able to see land. However, they land in the coldest part of Westeros . . . the Wall. Jorah knows that he will have to confront his father here.

The constant rocking of the boat woke Dany early, she looked beside her and saw Drogo clutching onto her in his sleep. Looking around, she saw the Dothraki women still tending to Rhaego. She wanted to go to her son, however she didn’t want to leave Drogo’s arms.

Cuddling back into Drogo, Dany was soon fast asleep and dreaming.

Waking up, she noticed that Drogo was gone, rubbing her eyes, she noticed that almost everyone was gone. In fact, the only person who was down there was Jorah. Dany stretched out, “Where is everyone Ser Jorah?”

Ser Jorah helped Dany up and escorted her on dock, “Well, look for yourself khaleesi.”

Dany didn’t quite understand what he was saying. She felt the cold wind bite at her cheeks and saw something she never thought she would see in her lifetime: the Wall. She couldn’t stop staring at it, she was in awe of it’s beauty, it’s said that there is a gate named after a queen who visited them, naming it in her honor. Perhaps they would build another gate and name it after her once she reclaims the throne.

Walking around the area, some of the Night’s Watch gave her strange stares, which was to be expected since they were a strange ship that used a port nearby. Looking next to her, she still saw Jorah walking next to her, “We aren’t at Castle Black are we?”

“No we aren’t khaleesi, we are at East-Watch-by-the-Sea. We will make our way over to Castle Black on the morrow.” answered Jorah.

Dany stopped where she was and stared at Jorah in shock, “We are not leaving until my son is healthy enough to travel.” She couldn’t handle the thought of her son dying for her conquest when he would be the crown prince, Dany would fight to stay here if it meant her son’s life.”

Jorah looked at her and explained, “They have the oldest maester at Castle Black, he can’t travel here because he’s blind. In fact, you may end up liking him. He has some interesting tales.”

Dany hadn’t realized that there would be a maester waiting. Nodding, she finally agreed that they would leave on the morrow, if it meant that this maester would help her son, she would risk everything to get to him.

Wandering off, she noticed that the Dothraki now had the black cloaks of the Night’s Watch, they may have not enjoyed it, at least they would be able to stay warm and not freeze to death; which many men up at the Wall have.

Drogo was in the distance, even if he bore the black cloak, she would always be able to find her sun-and-stars, always. Running up to him, she greeted him with a gentle hug, she could feel his back relax knowing that it was she. He turned around and kissed her long and hard. It had been so long since they had a moment like this and Dany cherished every second of it.

However, there were more important things on her mind than making love to Drogo, “How fairs Rhaego?”

The look in Drogo’s eyes frightened her at first; she feared that Rhaego had died. He spoke softly, “Fine. Travel fine.”

Although it was somewhat hard to understand what her husband was getting across, she knew that he meant that Rhaego should be okay to endure the long day’s travel to Castle Black. Drogo wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, “Khaleesi need sleep. Khal sleep with.” with that said, he led her to where their room was.

The room was small, however, it has been a long time since Dany had even had a room to sleep. The strange thing was, was that she preferred the Dothraki tent to this crumbling room. Suddenly, Dany felt her clothes fall off as Drogo’s hands caressed her breasts, her nipples hardening at his touch. Turning around, her mouth met her strong bronze horse-lord, and helped him get out of his pants. Normally, she never did this; tonight was special.

It didn’t take long for Dany to be on the floor as Drogo shoved himself inside of her, and as he did, she gasped as his hardened member slid inside of her. She felt his back, her arms and her body moving with Drogo has he moved back and forth, their mouths meeting each other endlessly in their love making.

This moment felt like it had lasted a lifetime, however, it didn’t, and they slept side by side to each other still naked as the day they were born.


	6. The Travel To Castle Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the family reunion between the Mormonts grows closer. Viserys hopes to win favor of the Night's Watch to secure the Iron Throne.

In the morning, Dany found herself still lying next to Drogo. She could feel his warm stare; it felt nice to know that he cares for her; even though she was sold to him. Stretching out, she could feel Drogo rising up with her, necking her and whispering to her in Dothraki. Not only did he whisper, his hands began to caress her breasts, Dany arched her neck as he touched her.

There was a knock on the door, “Khaleesi, it is time to break your fast. We need to leave soon.”

Dany realized that it was Jorah, she sighed and replied, “Yes Ser Jorah, we shall be out momentarily.” She got up and threw on some clothes and looked over at Drogo, who was pulling up his pants and wrapping his cloak around himself.

Looking at him, Dany giggled, “Are you even warm with the cloak?”

Drogo stared at her, and cupped his hand around her jaw, “No.” Without a second thought, their mouths met for only a moment and ended to fast for Dany. However, they needed to get to Castle Black, and it was going to be a day’s ride or more, she just hoped that they wouldn’t run into trouble along the way.

 

After eating breakfast, Drogo picked Dany up and put her on her Silver. Smiling, she noticed that men of the Night’s Watch were going to travel with them. She smiled at them as thanks for giving them shelter. She would remember them when she regains her kingdom. However, it would be Viserys’ kingdom, but he will be easily taken care of, for he is not the dragon. All she needed to do was to hatch those dragon eggs and her brother’s knee would bend to her and no one else.

Speaking of her brother, he rode up right next to her and smirked, “They don’t even know whom they’re dealing with. They’re dealing with the future king.”

Dany sighed, she was fed up with her brother; everyone was fed up with him. Except she would never show that to him until the time was right, so instead she smiled, “They know we’re Targaryens brother. Don’t forget them when you win the throne. Winter is coming, and they’ll be the only ones who can protect us.”

Apparently, Dany had said something funny, so funny in fact that Viserys had began to laugh, “From what sister? White walkers? No one has seen them in over one thousand years. Sound more like a Targaryen than a Stark. They have enough men, they won’t need more.” with that said, he rode off, following the men of the Night’s Watch. Sighing, Dany commanded her Silver to walk on and followed suit of her khalasar.

 

They had taken a small break, enough for at least to eat their fill, rest their horses, and to go to the bathroom. Dany dismounted from her Silver and women of the khalasar came rushing to her, treating to her and giving her food. Somehow, she could feel the stabbing stares that she was receiving from her brother. She didn’t understand why he was so jealous, he thought the Dothraki were savages, yet why was he so jealous of her? Pushing those thoughts aside, Dany ate some old bread, it wasn’t good, but it was food so she would deal.

The break didn’t seem like a long time, however, the men of the Night’s Watch told them that they had to keep moving, and so they obeyed. Dany was surprised that Viserys listened to them, however, perhaps he was just too tired to argue with anyone.

 

Night began to fall, people were talking all around her, yet the only thing she heard was from the men of the Night’s Watch, “Alright, m’lord, we’ve reached Castle Black. Night Commander Mormont will most likely be waiting for you after you enter.”

“Mormont?” Dany gasped, she knew that Jorah was a Mormont, she didn’t know that there was one in the Night’s Watch. She looked over to Jorah who was nearby; she observed that he was as pale as a sheet. However, Dany needed to know, “Do you know the Night Commander?”

It took a few moments for Jorah to realize that she was talking to him, he looked over at Dany, “The Night Commander is Jeor Mormont—my father.”

She could see the fear in his eyes, she didn’t know how long he was exiled for slavery, but she knew that he was afraid of what would happen when the father and son were reunited—under war causes, not because the son was out of exile. She needed to give him strength and looked him in the eyes, “Be strong, you are my big strong bear Ser Jorah.” it was true, she thought of him as her bear, a fierce bear that would protect her when there was danger. Now, her bear needed the courage, and she would give that to him . . . that was the only thing she could give.

Walking into Castle Black was amazing, Dany never expected to see it. She saw two figures in the courtyard. One made himself heard, “Welcome to Castle Black, khaleesi, and Targaryens.”

Dany looked over to Jorah, wondering if he had recognized the voice, she saw the cold sweat dripping down his forehead, “My father,” Jorah mumbled. Dany nodded in response, and stood up straight and tried to stay strong for Jorah.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived at Castle Black, Rhaego is in need of medical attention, while some wander around to get to know the brothers of the Watch.

Dany stared at Jorah, and then at his father, they really did look alike, even if they were both somewhat old. She fought back a smile, she didn’t really understand why Jorah was so tense, she thought that he should be happy since he’s finally back with his father. She would do anything to be back with her family, on the throne, reigning as a princess and dancing in the halls of the Red Keep.

She had to keep telling herself that Jorah wasn’t her. He also was in slaving, so he was exiled, she guessed that was why there was such tension in the air. However, Dany didn’t want this to last so tried to speak up except Viserys spoke before she was able to, “I am your rightful king, Viserys Targaryen. I require a this castle to stay for the night.”

Her head snapped to where Viserys was, he had somehow gotten in front of her and spoke up as if he were the one who was going to be king. Well, he was in his mind, except Dany had different plans. Viserys wasn’t fit for the throne, he is as insane as their father. The truth was, was that Dany wanted her son to become Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, and she wanted him to live in both worlds that he was born into; that of Westeros and the Dothraki way. Except, she didn’t really know how that would work.

Sighing, Dany dismounted her Silver and the women of the khalasar came, and one of them with Rhaego. Looking at the Lord Commander, Dany held Rhaego and asked, “Is there a maester that can see to my son? He’s ill, and I don’t want him to die . . .” she trailed off not knowing what she would do without her son. 

Jeor put his hand on her shoulder and said, “We have the oldest maester in all of the Seven Kingdoms, though he is blind, he is the best and has severed us well. He will want to save your child in fact. I shall have one my men lead you to where he is.” after saying that, one of them men behind him had volunteered to escort the khaleesi.

The man who had volunteered was kind enough, although the man wasn’t quite a man at all. He was about Dany’s age, and he was terribly fat. To Dany, that seemed strange to have someone who wasn’t fit to be in the Night’s Watch, but she assumed that times have become desperate where they would accept anyone. The walk was becoming silent, it had bothered Dany, she wanted to know about this fat boy, “I know you know who I am, but I’m Daenerys Targaryen,” she introduced herself to the boy, she wanted to say her name to him personally, she would be queen one day and she would have to count on the Night’s Watch.

The fat boy had began to turn pink, perhaps it was from embarrassment, this boy clearly hasn’t talked to many girls, nonetheless, he had enough courage to speak, “S-Samwell Tarly, ‘though, my everyone calls me Sam, so you can too.”

Dany had a hard time guessing, however, she guessed that Sam was highborn due to his physique, except she dare not ask why he had come here. Everyone is allowed his or her own secrets. She whispered Sam’s name to Rhaego, and her son giggled.

Apparently Rhaego knew how to make things more comfortable for Sam, because he began to ask questions, “What’s your baby’s name?”

Dany smiled at her son and said, “His name is Rhaego, it’s a mix of my love’s name, Drogo, and the name of the brother I never met, Rhaegar,” as the her brother’s name came to her lips, she couldn’t say it in a normal voice, it was rather quiet. Everyone had said great things about him, although the only thing that seemed to be with everyone is the fact that he is dead.

Looking at Sam, he just nodded and opened up a door, “Maester Aemon is right in here, I help him, like taking care of the ravens, writing letters, reading letters to him, and such,” Sam explained. It may have been rude, but Dany couldn’t really care what Sam did here at the Night’s Watch, all she cared about was having Rhaego live, and beat the fever.

When she saw the old man, he was as Dany expected him to be; old, wrinkly, frail, and blind. She began to explain who she was but the old man had already spoken, “I know who you are, Daenerys Targaryen. The realm has heard a lot about you. You survived the slaughter of your House, was sold to the Horse Lords, and now you’re here.”

“I didn’t come here to speak about the past. I’ve come here so that you can give my son medicine,” Dany said scornfully. She didn’t want to be rude, however, sometimes she felt like the elderly just wanted to dwell on the past, it seemed to be where their minds live.

Sam led Aemon over to where Dany was holding Rhaego. Aemon held his hands out for Dany to give him her son. She did so with care, and he began to cradle the babe as if it was his very own, “You son may be sick, but he is strong. I will give him some milk of the poppy to relieve his head pain,” the old maester explained. As the maester gave Dany’s son back, he went back to prepare some milk of the poppy, well, Sam did it since Aemon was blind and couldn’t do much anymore. Although, the old man had stirred something inside Dany, something that she had never felt anymore.

“Maester, what is your full name?” Dany curiously asked.

The maester smiled at her, “I am Aemon Targaryen, your father’s uncle.”

Dany felt her knees weaken beneath her, “I thought the House was all gone,”

“It almost is, I’ve stopped being a Targaryen, I am merely a maester who serves Castle Black,” Aemon explained.

Dany knew that the old man would say something like that, however, that’s what happened when one would become a maester, just like taking the Black, they swear no allegiances to other houses, for maesters, they are at castles for knowledge and healing. Although Dany couldn’t help but smile knowing that there was another Targaryen other than herself and her brother. This would be a secret that she would keep Aemon’s secret from her brother. She couldn’t imagine what he would do if he found out there had always been a Targaryen while their family was being slaughtered and he just sat on the Wall, not coming to the rescue.

Sam came back with the milk of the poppy and handed it to Dany. Somehow, she was able to hold onto the vial with one hand, since her arms were supporting Rhaego. She nodded her thanks and left to go back to her room to be with Rhaego, and to make sure he would feel better.

On her way back to her room, she saw Jorah and his father having a conversation, Dany had come in the middle of the conversation, “Father, I want Longclaw back,” it appeared as though Jorah was asking for some kind of sword back.

She saw his father sigh, “Too late, I’ve given it to someone who is much wiser, more responsible, and a man who has honor,” his father explained. Dany wanted to help solve this, if she couldn’t solve this, then how could she solve the lands’ problems?

Before she could even speak Jorah had acknowledged her, “Ah, khaleesi, how was the trip to the maester?”

She suddenly realized that he was probably trying to digress from what he had already said to his father, perhaps to lighten up the mood, however, Dany wasn’t there to check in with Jorah, “Ser Jorah, the trip was fine. I got what I wanted, besides, I am not here to check in with you, ser,” she could see that some of the words that came out stung Jorah, however, it was true. Dany was no longer a child that needed to be watched every second of the day. She was a khaleesi, if she needed someone it would be Drogo, or her blood riders. Jorah would be the last person that she would want, at least for now. It was too awkward to be around him, only because of the kiss, she could still feel his warmth circling around her, protecting her from anything and everything.

“Then what are you here for khaleesi?” Jorah asked, as he began talking, Dany looked at both of the Mormonts and began to figure out her words.

“Well, I heard you arguing, over this Longclaw, and I was hoping that somehow I would be able to help,” she began, she turned and looked at Jorah, “Ser Jorah, did you forget that you had slave trading on Bear Island? Shaming your house name, surely that is powerful enough for your father to not return to you the Mormont heirloom?”

Dany didn’t stop looking at Jorah, she waited until he remembered how to talk again, “I-I did do terrible things, things that may have shamed the Mormont name, and however, I am a different person now! I have changed while being across the Narrow Sea.

Before Dany spoke again, she looked over at Jeor Mormont, and she could see that this man has forgiven his son, but there still seemed to be much hurt behind his eyes. Jeor spoke with a somewhat soft tone in his voice, “Son, I have forgiven you, but the one who wields Longclaw now saved my life. If it wasn’t for Snow, I wouldn’t be here,” he had then gone on saying that Jon Snow had saved his life from a white walker, finding the sword after the burning, he had it carved into a wolf rather than it’s previous form of a bear.

Dany looked at Jorah, “Please, let this Jon Snow keep the sword, he saved your father. What were you doing? You were out saving my son when things were happening on the Wall, what will a sword do? Restore your honor? You have honor, honor that you obviously haven’t seen. You don’t need your house, you have me, the khalasar, do you need more?” it was true, she believed that Jorah had honor, honor that he gained within the khalasar, and that was quite a feat.

She watched Jorah falter for a moment, she realized that he had given up and nodded, and then awkwardly walked away. Dany looked back at Jeor Mormont and he gave her his thanks and walked off.

Walking back to her room, she felt Rhaego squirm in her arms. Her son probably needed readjusting, so she did. Once back into her room, she set him down in an area that was covered in straw and gave him the milk of the poppy. He gladly took it, and he lay there silently, staring up at his mother. Of course Dany stared back at him with her violet eyes and held him in her arms, swaying him gently back and forth until he fell asleep.


	8. In Better Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Targaryens meet. One isn't expecting the other, however Dany is glad that she had met him. For he was the one who saved her son. Soon enough, they will be ready to leave for King's Landing.

As Dany woke up, she still found that Rhaego was still in her arms. She smiled at her sleeping babe. She looked next to her and found that Drogo was awake, holding her and their baby. She smiled at him; finally, she had something happy about her life. Even though she was sold to the khal, things had turned out differently.

 

Wiggling out of Drogo’s hold she checked Rhaego’s temperature by putting the back of her hand to his forehead. Finally, he was better. It was a relief to her; she could finally rest easy now. She no longer had to worry about something happening to him, and he would suddenly die. That was the worst-case scenario for Dany. She made sure that it wouldn’t happen, and it didn’t.

 

Drogo leaned close and kissed their son on the forehead, “He better?”

 

Dany smiled at him and offered Drogo to hold his son, “Yes, all he needed was a good night’s rest.” She waited to let go of her son until the father had a firm hold on Rhaego. As she watched Drogo hold their son, she couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. A killer and rapist was so kind and gentle with his son. It was strange to think that someone like that could have a kind side to them; it was now like that with Dany as well. At first it had been raping whenever Drogo had wanted. Then, Dany had taken charge and things changed. Her child may be innocent now, but soon, he would have to take up both worlds that his parents lived in. One, he would be a horse lord, khal of khals, rape, enslave, and kill. The other, he would be a prince of the Westeros, have to court, make princess’ and princes, and other royal duties. The two worlds were very different. She couldn’t imagine how the people of Westeros would think of her son. However, he is a Targaryen, he has a birthright.

 

Pulling herself out of the past and the future, she went back to the present. Still Drogo was holding Rhaego, swaying him back and forth. She realized that she would have to thank Maester Aemon for the remedy. He may say it was simple, but nonetheless, her son could have died if they ignored the fever.

 

As she walked to Maester Aemon’s quarters, a man of the Watch came up to her. It felt like he was escorting her, she looked looked at the man—no boy who was walking beside her. The boy was young, handsome, curly black hair with a fair face. This boy seemed a bit young to be up at the Wall. She wondered whether it was choice, or if he faced the sword or the Wall. She didn’t want to walk there without even talking to the boy though, so she did was proper, “My name is Daenerys Targaryen, your is?”

 

The boy seemed a bit skittish, however he was fine with answering, “Jon Snow,” Dany tried to think about his surname. It wasn’t a real one she figured that out much. He was a bastard. However, she was polite enough not to say anything about that to him. It was his business not hers. However, she was curious about why he was up at the Wall.

 

“So, why did you take the Black?” Dany asked curiously. She hoped that he wouldn’t be offended by the question.

 

Jon Snow answered swiftly, “My uncle is the head ranger here. Since I’m old enough, I came up here with him, as my father left for King’s Landing.”

 

A bastard doesn’t simply mention his family so nonchalantly than he had just done. The boy had some back-story to him it seemed. Dany had then decided to dig more, “You father went to King’s Landing? Why would he go there?”

 

“To become the King’s Hand, my lady,” Jon Snow answered. However, he kept talking, “My father is Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell.”

 

_So his father is a Stark. An honorable family, if I remember._ Dany thought, what really intrigued her that he went to become the Hand, “If your father is Lord Stark, then who is your mother?” she asked.

 

Jon Snow answered with some anger in his voice, “I don’t know my mother. Never did. My father won’t tell me about her either.”

 

Now, Dany had felt bad, she went someplace where she wasn’t allowed in the conversation, “I’m sorry Jon Snow. I didn’t mean to—“

 

“—It’s alright.” He interrupted her, knowing that she had no idea about who he was and what life he had lived before he went to the Wall. Mistakes happen.

 

As they continued to talk and walk, she told him what life was like beyond the Narrow Sea. Jon Snow seemed interested in talking about it, he had told her a lot about what happened on the Wall, and what they did. It was interesting to hear what he had to say. It was from someone who had always wanted to be a man of the Night’s Watch, not from Viserys, who told her most about what happened in Westeros.

 

They approached Maester Aemon’s quarters, Jon Snow said goodbye, as Dany opened the door. As she walked in, the maester was sitting in a chair, staring at the bookcase with his blind eyes. Dany began to walk towards him, and his head moved to the direction of where the sound was coming from. She greeted him, “Hello, Maester Aemon. I have come to give my thanks. You did a lot for Rhaego, you saved him.”

 

The maester said, “You’re welcome Daenerys. I would do anything to help my family. Although, to me, it was nothing but a fever; something that is easily cured for most, if caught early.”

 

Dany said goodbye and found that Ser Jorah and his father were talking. It appeared that the Jorah’s father had forgiven him. She watched him as a slight smile appeared on his face. She always thought of her bear being someone who was stern and never smiles. The smile was handsome on him. She would have to remember to tell him to smile more often; he was back home after all.

 

Back home. Jorah was back home in Westeros. Would he leave her and go back to Bear Island? Her heart began to ache; she couldn’t imagine him not being by her side. It would feel quiet and awkward without him. However, she couldn’t bring herself to ask Jorah. She felt like a coward, like the little girl that she used to be.

 

Dany continued to walk back to where her room was. She was greeted as she walked in by Jirri, who was keeping watch of the dragon eggs. “Let’s put them in the fire shall we? Perhaps they will hatch if we do,” Dany said. Once it was said, Jirri and others moved about, preparing a fire for the dragon eggs. _If only they would hatch. I would be the strongest woman—no person alive in Westeros. Nothing would be able to stop me once the dragons learned how to take flight._


	9. The Travel Begins

Dany opened her eyes and saw Ser Jorah staring at her. Looking at the turret, which she called a window. She noticed that the sun wasn’t all the way up yet. She looked back at Ser Jorah and said, “The sun has yet risen.”

“Aye, it hasn’t. Yet, we have a lot of traveling to do. Who knows what trouble we will run into.” Jorah explained. He motioned for her to get up and ready for the traveling that was soon to begin. Dany didn’t make much of a fuss, however, she didn’t know how Rhaego would take to the traveling. Except it had to be done. She had to reclaim her throne.

Looking over, she saw that Drogo had already left. Perhaps he had known that they were going to be traveling today. Was she the only one who didn’t know? Perhaps someone had told her, but she had forgotten. She will have to remember things from now on. Getting up, she dressed for the day, and made a carrier for Rhaego. Once he was in and comfy she walked out to see her Silver.

Despite the Watch not having lots of men, her horse looked well fed and ready to travel. She was about to mount her mare when Drogo dismounted his horse. Taking Rhaego, and giving it to Jorah to hold, only momentarily; then, Drogo had lifted his khaleesi up on her mount as if she was just a feather that he was holding. Once she was mounted, Drogo handed her their son. She wasn’t sure about riding with her son, she was nervous that he would fall off and something would happen. However, she had to keep her courage up and her fear hidden. She would have to overcome this.

Of course, Viserys was talking about all of his plans when he would become King. However, Dany didn’t think that way. She was worried that he wouldn’t be a good King. She knew that she would be a better one; she would never harm anyone that would be on her side. She knew of something that her brother would never know. Mercy.

 

 

They were riding all day. With only some stops for food and bathroom breaks. They would never rest until the night came. Once it had, they didn’t have shelter, but they would have each other. Naturally there would be guards on duty to make sure that no one would be able to sneak up on their party.

Everyone was picking a place to sleep, putting down their horse’s blanket to use as something to cover themselves up with while they sleep. Dany of course, would have two blankets since her and Drogo would snuggle up together while they sleep. However, she was sure that he would take one of the shifts to watch for the night. He would want to make sure that his family would stay safe and nothing would happen.

Dany had made herself comfortable in the grass that was somewhat dying, feeding Rhaego with her teat. She had heard that people in Westeros had milkmaids. She herself had never thought about doing that. She would never let anyone feed her own child. Rhaego was too important for their cause.

As she had so lost in feeding her child, Viserys came walking up to her and began to whine, “Do you think that I’ll sleep tonight? In this dirt? No, we stay at an Inn. I won’t have it any other way.”

Making sure that Dany wouldn’t disturb her son while he was being fed, she hissed, “We don’t have much money. What we do have wouldn’t be enough for all of us. You sleep here. Less attention is better.”

“Right, because a whole khalasar away from the Dothraki Sea won’t bring enough attention to us?” Viserys scoffed.

This time, it was Dany’s dragon that had awoken and she growled, “Do you want to go home or not?” she remembered all of the threats that Viserys had given her, the abuse that she had endured. Finally, she realized that she was free of him. Drogo would do anything to protect her that much was certain.

Viserys just looked at his sister sourly. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Dany did get him across the sea with a khalasar, with Khal Drogo. The man who had never had his braid cut. The man who jingled with every step. Her brother didn’t stay near her any longer; he walked off and went off to a corner.

Dany had wanted to have her dragon eggs out. However, she didn’t want to risk losing them. They were too precious to her. She didn’t think of her eggs long, soon enough sleep began making itself known to her and she put Rhaego by her side and closed her eyes.

 

 

_A huge pyre was burning. She was holding her child, sobbing. Putting down the child, she held her eggs close to her and walked into the flame. She heard someone yell her name. Telling her not to go into the fire. He wanted her to stay._

_All she had left was her child. Nothing else mattered anymore. If only her dragon eggs would hatch. If only her beloved were alive enough to see her grow into a powerful woman. To be by her side, to protect her. Yet, there he was, lying at the center of the pyre, motionless with no life in him at all._

_Walking into the pyre, she watched as her clothes burned, she saw the fire on her skin yet it didn’t hurt at all. The fire had taken her clothes from her, but not her life. She knew that fire wouldn’t be able to hurt her. She kneeled next to her beloved. Stroking his face, something that she had always seen. Yet, it looked foreign to her now. There was no emotion in his face._

_She set the eggs in a certain way. One above his head, the other two above his shoulders. She didn’t have an exact reason to why she had done that. Her body just moved on it’s own. Ever since she had entered the burning pyre, her body was moving on it’s own._

_The fire grew stronger. She gasped in ecstasy as the fire consumed her and her beloved. She could hear the people around the pyre screaming and crying. Yet, she was enjoying herself. The fire turned her on in a way that her beloved didn’t. Yet, either way, she had become wet down there, her final gift to her beloved. Even if he couldn’t get his member up, she still wanted to pleasure him. Not his body, but his spirit. She began slowly moving her hips back and forth touching herself both down there and her breasts. She arched her back and gasped, moving faster and faster. After she had reached her highest limit she lowered her body onto his. Still, she was thrusting her hips, rubbing her breasts on his cold body._

_Crack! Something was breaking; it wasn’t the pyre, yet she stopped what she was doing. She noticed that the eggs were shaking, no, they were hatching. She stopped pleasuring, and stared at the eggs. She watched it happen. Then, the egg opened up and . . ._

Dany’s eyes opened up fast. Her dream was strange. The dream almost seemed real it was frightening to her. She had thought about sitting up, however, she noticed that Drogo wasn’t beside her now. Looking around, she noticed that he was on the shift for watching. Looking beside her, she noticed that their son was still fast asleep. There was a strange hairy arm that lay on top of her son. Following the arm, she noticed that it was Ser Jorah. She wished not to disturb the two, so she quietly got up and walked over to where her beloved was.

Walking up behind him, she noticed how strong he was, even though he may be hungry. They all were hungry. Dany wrapped her arms around her beloved. She felt his body stiffens, but then relaxes as he realized that it was his khaleesi. He didn’t even look at her as he talked. He kept watching for danger, “Go sleep.”

Dany then buried her face within his back and whispered, “I cannot. I had a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed too real.”

Drogo peeled her arms off of him, and turned around. He looked into her violet eyes. Putting his hand underneath her chin, bringing her head to meet his. Their foreheads touched, and the stood there in silence for a minute. Then, Drogo’s lips met hers and she had become lost once again in his lovemaking. She could feel his hands going towards her breasts and her arse. She didn’t stop it. She would have let him mount her if she weren’t so tired; she just explored Drogo’s body with her hands, feeling him shiver at her touch.

If only that moment would last longer. Oh, how she wanted it to last longer, yet, she knew that he was keeping watch and she shouldn’t distract him. Drogo gave her a final kiss on the forehead and said, “Try to sleep.”

Dany nodded and headed back to where she had left her son with Ser Jorah. Once back, she noticed that the two of them were still asleep. She couldn’t help but smile. It was strange, looking at Ser Jorah with his arm over Rhaego, it looked as if he were protecting his son. Yet, Rhaego wasn’t. _He would make a lovely father._ Dany thought, while looking at the scene of her son and Jorah. She wondered if he had even had children. He had never spoken of children, just his wife and how he was exiled. Curling up, she found herself laying her arm over Rhaego as well. Touching the hairy arm of her big brave bear. She could feel her face become red and hot. It was just uncomfortable. It felt as if Ser Jorah had feelings towards her. She was married, to the great Khal Drogo, she had given birth to his son. Dany knew that she should only have feelings for Drogo, yet, the kiss that she and Jorah shared. That was something that she could never forget.


	10. Hear Me Roar

They had been traveling for a few days now, there had been some who whispered as they passed by, plenty of stares as well. Except Dany greeted the stares with gentle eyes, these people would soon become hers. She must treat them as such. Her thoughts dragged her to her brother. He would be the one who would get the throne. She could imagine the fire, pestilence, poor; people come to the Red Keep begging for protection, begging for food. Her hands began to tighten on her Silver’s reigns. Dany didn’t realize that she was gripping on the reigns until Ser Jorah rode up beside her, “Khaleesi, you shouldn’t grip your reigns that hard.” the bear stated.

 

Dany looked down and relaxed her hands, “I was thinking,” she murmured. She looked back at the bear and sighed. She felt that it could be dangerous to tell Ser Jorah all of her thoughts. What if her brother heard? She could waken the dragon, something worse could happen… no, she had Drogo by her side, and now she needed to learn to stand up for herself. Dany was a khaleesi afterall. “My brother isn’t fit for the throne. He will never be able to fit the throne.” For some strange reason, she was afraid of what Ser Jorah would say. She somewhat didn’t want to know what the bear thought.

“Aye.” It was all the bear said. Her eyes flew to the bear in disbelief. She didn’t understand how he would be able to say such a thing. However all was cut short when her brother cantered up to them with his horse. 

“I’m going to look ahead and kill all those who oppose me.” Viserys informed the two. Dany simply nodded her head and hoped that he was the one to die instead of innocents.

As they continued to ride on the current path, Dany realized that she had not seen Viserys in a long time. “Something’s wrong,” Ser Jorah whispered. Dany bit her lower lip in anxiety, fearing that her dream would become reality. “Khaleesi, stay in the back with the other women, children, and elderly. It’s where you will be the safest.”

She watched the men ride off, watched her Khal ride off with arakh proudly in the air. His braid flying in the wind, and the loud sound of jingling from the bells stranded within his hair.

“Drogo,” the Khaleesi whispered, fearing that this would be the last time that she would ever see him again. Except it wouldn’t be his face, it would be his back to her, protecting the khalasaar, and his son and wife.


	11. Along Came Jaime

Jorah ran his horse hard. So hard that he could feel the beast begin to start breathing harder. Jorah could only imagine how hard the thing was working. Slightly tilting his head, he looked backwards. He could barely see the khalasaar, it made him worry a little. He didn’t want to be this far away from Dany. Not after what happened on the ship.

Finally he saw Viserys’ horse, except no Viserys. Jorah looked back at the men of the khalasaar, and they noticed the same thing as well. Drogo told them to be careful in Dothraki. “Be careful! The men you might face will be wearing armour. Something the arakh will have a hard time slicing.” Jorah warned in Dothraki. He could only hope that the men would take heed of his warning.

Dismounting his horse, Jorah began to look around. Looking for anything that would show signs of struggle. Viserys’ horse was calm, as if nothing happened. “It was like he got off his horse and walked off to piss.” Jorah murmured to himself.

“Why’d you guys come running after me? At least I know that I will have a loyal army. One that will care for me.” Viserys proclaims as he walks towards them. It was almost as if he had come out of nowhere. This made Jorah nervous, holding one hand on the scabbard of his sword, the other on the hilt.

Jorah forced a smile on his face “My king, where have you’ve been?” Honestly, how stupid could this child be? They weren’t thinking of him, the only person the khalasaar follows is the Khal, who had come as well.

As soon as Viserys tried to open up his mouth, a new voice appeared from behind Jorah and the khalasaar, “We found your so called ‘king’ yelling at his horse from the ground. You’ve got quite the ‘king’ there,” the voice sounded like liquid gold, strong, and cunning.

Jorah turned to face the man, who had more men than the khalasaar would be able to handle. These men were fully clad in armour. It would be a hard time for an arakh to pierce the skin or even the eyes. He studied the armour, gold and a red, except for the one who had the voice of gold. That man had a white cloak on his armour. This was a man of the King’s Guard. The others were clearly Lannister soldiers. It was clear that the Dothraki side would have more casualties.

“You must be a Lannister if you’ve got Lannister men with you,” Jorah deduced.

The man with the voice of liquid gold smiled, “Yes, I am Ser Jaime Lannister,” after introducing himself, Jaime pulled out his sword, “and we only serve the King on the Iron Throne.”

As that was said, the Lannister men unsheathed their swords as Jaime finished the sentence. “What king do you serve then? It’s clearly not our king, which makes you an enemy,”

Jorah quickly unsheathed his sword. Luckily Drogo knew what to do and sounded a battle cry. The other men replied with their battle cries. The battle had begun.

 

 

There were so many dead Dothraki on the ground; it had become hard to fight without stepping or tripping on the dead. Most of the Lannister men had fled, with Viserys as their captive. The only ones that remained were Drogo, Jorah, and Drogo’s bloodriders. The only Lannister that remained was Jaime.

As the blond-haired beauty mounted his steed, Jaime grinned, “We’ve got your stupid king now, and now we’ve killed the horse lord.”

Jorah looked over at Drogo, there were a few cuts, but none that were deep. “What are you talking abou—“ before he could finish, before his eyes was the sight of Jaime stabbing Drogo through the throat with his sword.

“What were you saying about your horse lord still being alive?” the Lannister laughed as blood spurted out of Drogo as fast as a loose arrow that was just released.

The Lannister rode off with his white cloak flying in the wind. Jorah couldn’t believe what happened. Drogo was dead. Before Jorah even had the time to comprehend what had happened, more blood came spurting out. He looked over and noticed the blood riders’ bodies began to fall. They committed suicide, “So is the Dothraki way,” Jorah murmured.

Jorah got back onto his horse and felt a warm sensation fill his clothes. As he pressed against his side, he realized that he was cut deeper than he had originally thought. He didn’t want to face Dany, not like this, not after what just happened. She didn’t have her huge Dothraki army anymore. All she had were women, children, her blood riders, the elderly, the three dragon eggs, and Jorah. That didn’t make much of an army.

He ushered the horse to move forward, not at a fast pace, but a walk. That was the only way for Jorah not to feel his freshly cut wound.

Soon, Dany’s Silver and her silver hair came into sight. His vision had become blurry from the loss of so much blood. Jorah was beginning to lose consciousness. The horse stopped near what remained of the khalasaar. Jorah could no longer support himself on the horse and fell sideways off, exposing the blood that had seeped onto the horse.

Jorah could barely make out the figures of people. The only thing that he was able to trust was his hearing. He could hear the screams of the women and children, except one woman’s voice stood out from the rest, “Ser Jorah!” it repeated.

“I’m . . . sorry . . . khaleesi . . . “ Jorah said. It took too much energy to say even three words. At that point everything became black. For a moment he could feel Dany’s breath against his face, her warm touch. It felt like he was being held by her; then there was some cold and pain. It felt like people were taking off his clothes. Except Jorah was too tired to fight the stripping and then the only life signs of Jorah were his light but steady breath.


	12. When the Horizon Cried Fire

Dany couldn’t believe what she had just heard; she didn’t know why Ser Jorah was even apologizing. “Why are you apologizing?” she said slowly.

She could hear him have trouble breathing, but somehow he found the strength to speak, “All . . . dead . . .”

Slowly getting up, she felt weak. _“All dead? Not everyone . . . not Drogo.”_ she thought, trying to stay optimistic. However, Dany began to walk in the direction of where Jorah had once been. She couldn’t believe that they were all dead. No, she tried so hard to not believe it. Except that was impossible.

She left all who remained, and walked from where Jorah once came. As she approached the area, she saw all of the carnage. Not one Dothraki warrior alive and moaning in pain. Dany began to search for her sun and stars. She wanted to believe that he had crawled off somewhere to lick his wounds and wait for her, so that then at least the two of them would be able to say goodbye to each other.

Stepping around all of the dead bodies, she found her lover’s blood riders. All of them dead, Dany couldn’t handle it anymore. She didn’t want this to be happening. Maybe this was all a dream, and she would wake with Drogo sleeping soundly next to her. Except, this wasn’t a dream was it? No matter how hard she tried to mentally wake up, she knew that this was reality. It was something that couldn’t be fixed.

Falling to her knees, Dany had found her sun and stars. Gently, she cradled his lifeless body in her arms, noticing the hole within his throat. She couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. They began to flow out as if she had never cried before. It felt as if the gods didn’t want her to be happy. If felt as if they wanted her life to be miserable. For once, she had something. For once she felt truly happy. Now, those things had been taken from her.

As her crying fit subsided, she noticed that the khalasaar had come to meet her there. Ser Jorah in a wagon as some women tended to his wounds. Some of Dany’s maids came up to her and said, “We must prepare fire,”

Dany nodded, she was unable to talk due to shock. Looking up in the sky, she hoped that all those who lost their lives were riding horses with their horse god.

 

The sun had gone past the horizon, and now the moon had taken its place in the sky. They had made a pyre so that all of the dead bodies would be able to fit on it. Tonight, the horizon would cry fire. It would be remembered to them, and perhaps become their battle cry.

At the top of the pyre laid Drogo who was surrounded by his blood riders on a lower level. Dany held the torch that would light it ablaze. Gracefully, she lit it, and watched the whole pyre go up into flames. Looking over towards one of her handmaidens she said, “Please get my dragon eggs,” they looked at each other puzzled, but did as they were commanded.

Once Dany was handed her dragon eggs, she walked into the fire. She could hear the protests of her people. Telling her to stop what she was doing. Except she couldn’t, Dany couldn’t stop walking.

Her clothes lit on fire, and more cries telling her to stop only increased. Still Dany walked, clutching her three dragon eggs all the way to the top of the pyre. As the fire consumed everything but her flesh, she finally was reunited with her sun and stars. She carefully placed an egg in the same placement as she had in her dream. Instead of pleasuring her deceased husband, she stroked his flaming body, taking notice how the flames didn’t hurt her at all. Resting her head on the flaming body of Drogo, she closed her eyes, just hoping that the flames would devour her too. Except, she remembered that she had a son, Drogo’s son. The Stallion that Mounts the World, Dany couldn’t just leave her son alone; she didn’t want to create another Viserys.

Suddenly, she heard a cracking noise. As if something were beginning to hatch . . . just like in her dream, Dany continued to watch as the eggs hatched. She was going to get her dragons through the loss of something great. Perhaps the gods did have something planned for her. Smiling through the tears, Dany silently prayed to all of the gods she knew of. Still she didn’t leave the fire, not until it the last flame died out.

 


	13. Fire and Blood

All her clothes were gone. She sat there naked, however, three dragons were perched on her. All of those who had fallen were ash; they were off in the skies riding for eternity. She walked towards those whom had started to bow down to her. Dany looked at those who were left, none were able to fight, and she knew she would make these her people. Those who couldn’t fight, who didn’t have a voice in the government . . . she would lead them to a better place than what they have known.

“You may go if you do not wish to follow me, but listen to what I have to say first. This is not the world you are used to. It’s not a world of sand or grass . .  . it’s a world of stone, politics, and war. It is like this because my family was overthrown. If you follow me, I will promise to end all of this. . .” she continued her speech, she could see all of their eyes, they were stunned at the dragons. It was apparent that none of the people wanted to lead her. They would follow her until the day they died.

 

Viserys’ hands were bound, he was gagged and a bag was thrown over his head. He couldn’t see anything. He could only hope that they were taking him to King’s Landing . . . the Red Keep. It would make his homecoming much faster than expected. At least he wasn’t with those savages anymore. He was people like him, sophisticated and cunning. He didn’t know how long it would take to get back home; all he hoped for was that it would be soon.

 

However, the Beggar King was wrong, it had taken months, no one spoke to him, all that he received were glares. Viserys had even tried talking _to_ them and still they wouldn’t talk. Perhaps they were paid to stay quiet.

As soon as they had even arrived to King’s Landing, the quickly threw him in a cell and left him in there. Sighing he sat down and started to wonder how many men had been in here. He also wondered when he would be brought before the king. The usurper. The Iron Throne was Viserys’. A Targaryen, a conqueror. 

Just as he was getting comfortable in his cell, two guards grabbed him by the arms and picked him up. Again, they were taking him somewhere. Deciding not to fight, he willing walked with them. Only to find that all of the dragon skulls that lined the Keep gone, frowning, he also saw a _boy_ sitting on the Iron Throne.

The guards dropped him before the boy declaring, “We have found a Targaryen, King Joffrey Baratheon.”

Viserys looked up at the boy and murmured, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” however an idea sparked in his mind. Perhaps he could try to manipulate the boy. Standing up Viserys cleared his throat and bowed, “A pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. Before you sentence me to death, or anything that could be worse . . .” he had to think carefully before saying the next thing. “ . . . I have a proposal for you. My family has ruled this kingdom for a long time. We know how to make people bend their knee before us.”

That was when the king scoffed, “How do you suppose we do that?”

Viserys smiled and explained, “My sister, as you may know married a barbarian. However, they are dead thanks to your knights. The person we need to focus on is my sister. She has dragon eggs . . . real ones.”


	14. Homecoming

She wasn’t sure how long it had been since they were on the road; they occasionally hid from the King’s men. There seemed to be many kings here in Westeros now. Perhaps now was the chance to reclaim what was rightfully hers: the Iron Throne. Eventually it had grown harder to hide from the knights. It was impossible to hide the dragons; it was impossible to kill the men that had galloped off to King’s Landing with her bear recovering from his injury.

A month later, more men had come. Dany’s people starving, and the Lannister men had drawn their swords. She could hear her people cry out of fear, they weren’t ready to die yet, no; Dany wasn’t ready to die yet. Not here, not now. Standing tall with her dragons Dany scorned them, “You’d raise your swords against women and the elderly? Against unarmed people? What kind of King do you serve?” 

She could hear Ser Jorah in the background scorning her, telling her to be careful to watch what she said, however she just stared the men in the eyes. Testing them, wondering if they wanted her dead or alive. The dragons on her shoulders spat fire at them. 

Finally another man spoke up, “We’re here to take you to King’s Landing. Come with us.” 

“Khaleesi, don’t go with them. Tread carefully, you don’t know what they’ll do to you.” Jorah whispered to her.

She knew that she shouldn’t trust them, however if they had her brother, she couldn’t leave him there. He wasn’t fit to rule Westeros. Before she was going to give the knight her answer, the man began to talk again, “Your people cannot come with you. Just you alone.”

Dany could feel her body stiffen when the guard said that. She didn’t want to abandon her people; she didn’t want to leave her son either. “I am not leaving without my son,” she stated, staring the guard in the eyes.

She heard the guard sight and then he finally agreed to her terms. As Dany mounted her silver and as one of her people looked at her sadly, Dany soothed them, “Do not worry, I will be safe . . .”

However she wasn’t sure if she would end up being safe. She didn’t know if they would kill her and steal her dragons, she didn’t know if they would kill her son. Gripping the reins tighter she looked over towards Ser Jorah and said, “Watch over them,” after saying that she cantered to catch up to the Lannister guards and headed to Kings Landing.

 


	15. Alone

As Dany rode into King’s Landing, she didn’t remember any of it. Of course she was younger when she last remembered being here. She could feel the stares of those around her. However, she stood tall with her dragons perched on her shoulders screeching at those who kept continue to stare.

At first she was treated well, except when she entered the Red Keep they grabbed her by her arms and practically dragged her to the Iron Throne. As she looked up, she saw the boy king, the Queen Regent . . . and Viserys by the woman’s side.

Suddenly, the Lannister guards tried to pry the dragons off of Dany’s shoulders. Except, they would not leave their mother. The dragons spat and screeched more, and stopped once the men let go of them.

No one said a word until Viserys spoke up, “We need the dragons to take back my kingdom.”

Dany simply gave her brother a stern look as he continued to talk, “You see sweet sister, the Queen and I shall be wed in a moon, the kingdom will come back to the Targaryens as it should. Of course, I’m going to need you dragons. Let’s just say that if you don’t comply, I will take them off of your dead body.”

As Viserys said that, the guards pointed their weapons at Dany. She froze; she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to look around for her bear, but he was not there. She tried to look for Drogo, but he was long dead. There was no one to protect her, no one to help her in her choice.

She was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfic.net account, however, I also want to see how it does over here since there is going to be sequels.


End file.
